The Simpsons: The Returns of some people
by Slake Jericho
Summary: Homer finds SpiderPig and it leads to a whole bunch of other characters appearing.


**The Simpsons.**

The camera moves towards Springfield Elementary School as Bart is in detention, writing 'Farts are not a flavour of ice cream'. The bell rings to end the school day as Bart runs out of the school, and jumps out on his skateboard, hitting Barney in a pile of leaves. At the Nuclear Power Plant, Homer was carefully grabbing a nuclear rod, when a horn was heard to end the day. Homer pulled off his mask and was about to walk away when the rod landed on his back. Lenny and Carl were about to place another number on 'Days without accident' when the ladder fell over. Marge and Maggie were in a store as Maggie was bought. The entire class were playing music, but Lisa started playing music on her own on the saxophone. She was signalled to leave as she walked to the door, still playing. Homer was driving back to his house, and felt something weird on his back. He grabbed the rod and threw it away as Bart was skating down the street. Marge and Maggie drove past, as they beeped the horn. Homer parked the car as Bart jumped off of it. Homer was about to walk out when Lisa came out of nowhere on her bike, barely avoiding Homer as he shouted D'Oh. He thought that it was safe to go, as he started walking, but Marge accidentally drove into him and smashed him through the garage door. As they ran inside, Peter and The Giant Chicken jumped through the wall, fighting as they walked off screen.

 **Created by Matt Groening**

 **Developed by James L. Brooks, Matt Groening, Sam Simon**

The bell rang to end the school day. Everyone had a test, which Lisa passed and Bart failed once again. They were walking out of the school when Milhouse appeared.

"Hey, Lisa, you remember yesterday?" asked Milhouse. "You said you'd sit with me at a romantic lunch table!"

"WHAT!?" Lisa screamed, turning her head to Bart.

"Uh..." Bart said. "Gotta go!"

As Bart was about to run away, he was caught in a web. Homer jumped out of the bushes, laughing with SpiderPig.

"Look who I found!" Homer said. "I've missed you!"

SpiderPig grunted and squealed as Homer hugged him. Bart freed himself from the web.

"Well, how did he make the web?" asked Bart.

"Isn't it obvious?" Homer asked. "I did it!"

He spun a web and swung away with SpiderPig in his arms.

"That was weird..." Bart whispered.

"Yeah, where did SpiderPig come from?" asked Lisa.

Homer was at his house, feeding SpiderPig donuts.

"This is so great!" Homer said. "We're gonna be the best of friends, we're gonna go on many adventures, my friend!"

SpiderPig just oinked.

"Yeah, I know!" Homer said. "The boy IS an idiot!"

"Oh, I'll show you..." Bart whispered, pulling out his slingshot and aiming it at Homer.

"Hey, Bart!" Milhouse shouted, surprising Bart and causing him to hit himself with the slingshot.

"What?" Bart snapped, rubbing his eye.

"I'm gonna ask Lisa on a date tonight!" Milhouse said, pulling out flowers.

"Why should I care?" Bart asked.

"You shouldn't!" Milhouse said. "I just wanted to tell you!"

Bart groaned as he shot the slingshot through the window, but Homer was already gone. Bart threw the slingshot away as it bounced off of a trampoline and hit him in the back of the head. Milhouse walked up to The Simpsons' door and knocked on it. Lisa opened the door.

"Yes...?" Lisa said, knowing what Milhouse was about to ask.

"Lisa?" Milhouse asked. "Will you-"

The door was slammed in Milhouse's face as he walked away disappointed. At Moe's Tavern, Homer brought SpiderPig with him.

"Two beers for me and SpiderPig!" Homer said.

"Whoa, what's that thing doing in here?" Moe asked. "No animals allowed!"

"Since when?" asked Homer.

"Since today," Moe explained. "Last night the FBI found my secret collection of thought-to-be-extinct-and/or-not-real-creatures in my basement."

"You had a basement with creatures in it?" asked Lenny.

"NO!" Moe shouted, grabbing his shotgun. "YOU HEARD NOTHING!"

Everyone screamed and ran away as Moe shot at them. Everyone parkoured over a trash can, but Homer fell straight into it and hid with SpiderPig.

"Don't make a noise..." Homer whispered.

Suddenly, SpiderPig noticed Homer eating a thrown away porkchop as he squealed loudly and ran away, tipping the trash can over.

"Wait!" Homer called as he ran after him.

Homer managed to catch up with SpiderPig as he grabbed him.

"Woo, don't want to lose you again!" Homer said as he chuckled.

He looked up as he looked in shock. Hank Scorpio emerged from a black limo.

"Hank!?" Homer asked. "Oh my god, I haven't seen you since we moved to Cypress Creek!"

"Yeah, good times!" Hank said. "But, Homer, I need your help!"

"Whatever you want!" Homer said, picking up SpiderPig.

"Well, Homer, we've discovered some-" Hank began.

"This has nothing to do with that crappy mobile game, does it?" asked Homer.

"What?" Hank asked, confused. "What game?"

"Nothing!" Homer said as he winked at the audience.

"Anyway," Hank continued. "There's these guys going around Springfield that are trying to get rid of every donut in the wor-"

Before he could finish his sentence, Homer had already sprinted off in rage. Hank turned to the limo driver.

"Wow!" Hank said. "My plan to stop the villains who were trying to take over the world instead of me is working!"

"Uh, sir?" asked the driver. "Did you give him the right description of the agents!"

"Of course!" Hank explained. "All the enemies are donut-eating, alcoholic, lazy, fat slobs, something that Homer will never be! He's got this!"

"Yes..." the driver said. "Yes, whatever you say..."

Homer was dashing towards everyone, punching them and throwing things at them. Whoever had a donut was attacked. Meanwhile, Milhouse was walking home, still sad.

"I'll never win Lisa's heart..." Milhouse said, when suddenly a light bulb appeared over his head. "What if I get something Lisa loves the most?"

Nelson was holding the light bulb above Milhouse's head as he hit him with it.

"Ha ha!" Nelson cried as he walked away.

The Sea Captain was covering his ears as Handsome Pete had been playing songs for ages. Bart rode along on his skateboard.

"What's going on?" asked Bart.

"Yarr," The Sea Captain said. "Some idiot gave Pete a million dollars! He's been playing fer hours!"

"Allow me to help!" Bart said as he pulled out his trusty slingshot.

He shot a pebble at Pete, but he lifted the harmonica as it reflected the pebble.

"Shiver me timbers!" The Sea Captain yelled. "He's got the reflexes of a parrot with legs!"

"What?" Bart asked.

"Pirate talk," The Sea Captain explained. "Ye will understand it when ye grow up."

Homer jumped through a donut shop window as glass shattered everywhere. He screamed like a madman as he and SpiderPig ate all of the donuts.

"Wait, what were we doing again?" asked Homer.

SpiderPig grunted.

"Me neither." Homer replied.

Hank and the driver were watching through a telescope on the Springfield sign.

"Oh no!" Hank cried. "They're mind controlling him!"

"You sure?" asked the driver. "He might just be dumb!"

"No, it's mind control!" Hank explained, jumping down. "I'm gonna save him!"

Hank sped down to the donut shop and ran inside. He ran up to the cash register and pointed a gun at his head.

"Release Homer from your mind controlling powers!" Hank demanded. "Or this bullet goes through your skull!"

The cashier gulped.

"What are you talking about?" he asked, shaking with fear.

"Don't play dumb with me!" Hank shouted.

"But I AM dumb!" the cashier explained.

"KNEW IT!" Hank yelled as he shot the cashier.

Homer and SpiderPig blinked several times as they looked around.

"What happened?" asked Homer. "Hank?"

"Congratulations, Homer!" Hank said. "We've defeated the enemy! I must go now, but it was good seeing you again!"

He drove off in the limo as Homer looked at the cashier. Blood was splattered on the wall and a bullet hole was on his forehead. Homer screamed as he dashed out of the donut shop. Meanwhile, Milhouse walked back to The Simpsons' house as he knocked on the door.

"Oh Lisa!" Milhouse yelled. "I've got someone here for you!"

"What is it now?" asked Lisa as she opened the door.

Milhouse was standing there with Ralph and Nelson.

"I thought that if I wanted you to love-" Milhouse began.

The door was already slammed in his face again. Meanwhile, Bart was skateboarding towards Handsome Pete. He jumped at him and kicked the harmonica out of his hands. Pete frowned before running away, crying.

"That was easy!" Bart laughed.

Suddenly, a massive Handsome Pete appeared, roaring like Godzilla.

"Yarr," The Sea Captain said. "Clever girl..."

 **The end.**


End file.
